Each corner of a work implement, such as a loader bucket, often has a hardened earthworking adapter and tip assembly thereat in order to in order to increase the work capabilities of the implement and to also prolong the service life of the implement at the corners. As can be expected, relatively large working forces are generated upon the releasable tip, and the adapter conventionally transmits these forces rearwardly into the sidewall member and the cutting edge. Exemplifying the art in this area are the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,594 issued Nov. 23, 1971 to F. C. Hahn, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,608 issued May 28, 1974 to T. A. Ratkowski; U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,550 issued Feb. 15, 1977 to V. A. Stepe; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,967 issued Feb. 7, 1978 to R. Klett; the latter two patents being assigned to the assignee of the instant invention. Such tip supporting adapters are usually releasably secured to the implement by one or more bolts, and in order to relieve the shearing forces on the bolts it has been heretofore deemed necessary in many cases to provide shear blocks or the like integrated into the corner constructions of the implement. These shear blocks, shown for example in the forementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,967, require additional costly manufacturing steps and are in the way when the earthworking adapters and tips are not needed on the implement.
Another problem that has been experienced with such constructions is that downward working forces of relatively high magnitude on the adapter and the tip are often transmitted directly upon the cutting edge. This has resulted in shortening the desired service life of the cutting edge.
Frequently, in order to minimize some of the aforementioned problems, the construction of the adapter and associated retaining devices becomes so complex so that not only is the cost undesirably high, but also the service time required for field replacement is excessive.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.